The warmth of his skin
by HappilyCat
Summary: In this alternative story, Connor is sold as a "Sex Robot" to Emmalyn Allen. A lonely and heartbroken novel writter ever since her ex fiancé left her. She tries to find comfort in Connor's mechanical arms. Hesitant in the begin she realizes that he is more than his program. What will happen to them once the revolution lead by Markus starts ? This story takes place during the game.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

I can't believe I am really doing this. I told myself as I was browsing the CyberLife site looking for an android. I have been searching for hours but every time I would look at one I would feel embarrassed almost grossed out by myself.

I closed the laptop.

"I don't need one of these" I muttered.

I got up and poured myself a cup of scolding hot black tea. Wrapping my fingers around the cup I thought again. I've been single for quite a long time now… Since Peter left I just haven't been able to trust another man. Though I am lonely.

"I mean it isn't that weird, everybody does it" I said out loud trying to convince myself. But the truth is I feel gross. But I need the warmth of somebody around me as I go to sleep. And clearly, I'm not ready to give my heart to another human being for now.

I go back my laptop and resume browsing. I stop scrolling when I come across the picture of a model that is rather attractive. A RK800 "Connor" Model. I read the description.

" _Are you tired of being disappointed and hurt by other human being? Tired to invest yourself in someone that only wants to use you and ultimately leaves you when they're done draining you? Well, "Connor" is the perfect lover you really need. Connor is designed to be the most thoughtful, loving and supportive partner. Already hooked? Well, ladies or gents that's only the tip of the iceberg. Not to mention "Connor" designers were particularly careful creating "Connor's sexual parts". Indeed, you'll be pleasantly surprised to discover his length and width…"_

"Oh God", I said closing my eyes. I don't really need to read about these details. I zoomed in on the model's face. He was quite handsome. Brown hair, hazel eyes, prominent cheek bones, tall, thin with broad shoulders… Exactly what I like.

I sighed and added the "sex robot" (God I hate this terminology) to my cart. I guess I'll see how it goes. I can always return it within 30 days so I guess it's ok. I pay through to retina scanner inside my webcam and close the tab.

I take a sip of my tea that had the time to cool down a bit. And go back to writing my new book. I've been struggling with this sequel. The first opus "Dreadful" sold really well all over the country but especially here in Detroit. Ever since that difficult break up my inspiration has been… gone. Every time I sit down to write nothing good comes out and I always end up scraping everything. And this time is no different.

11:30pm. I've been writing for hours and it's bullshit, to put it mildly.

"There's no point" I tell myself, thinking out loud. I get up and stretch. I walk slowly to the bar and pour myself a little bit of scotch in my empty tea cup. I down it right after. I shake my head at the burning sensation in my throat, throw the cup in the dishwasher and go to bed.

I have a weird night filled with horny androids and angry editors.

The next morning the doorbell wake me up. I gasp. What time is it? I slip on a robe and hurry down stairs. I open the door to find a man standing next to giant box.

"Hello, ma'am, CyberLife delivery, could you please sign here?"

Yes, sure" I say placing my hand over the electronic signature board.

"I see a Connor model, they're very popular with the young ladies" He says with a wink. To which I reply with a very awkward smile.

"OK so everything is sorted. I'll be one my way now. Enjoy your CyberLife product"

I pushed the heavy package inside and closed the door behind me. I didn't expect it to arrive so soon…

I stood there looking and the box for a solid minute before pushing the digitalized opening button. The panels of the box fell to reveal the android, eyes, closed, almost looking asleep. I picked up the digital manual and read.

" _Thank you for buying the "Perfect Lover Connor" by CyberLife. To start your experience, you find a starting button behind the android's ear. Once activated the android will program with you the settings and you will be able to have the love and attention you truly deserve."_

"Alright, Em". I sighed and pushed the button. The android then blinked, opened his eyes and stepped out of the box.

"Good morning and thank you for choosing CyberLife. Please configurate the settings. Do you wish to change my name?"

I looked at the manual.

"No, let's continue with Connor"

"OK, what would you like me to call you?"

"Well, my name is Emmalyn but Em will do just fine"

"OK, what sweet name do you like the most amongst the followings: Sweetheart, Babe, Boo, Darling, Sweetie, Love, Honey, My Queen?"

I nearly choked on the last one. Coughing I reply.

"Well, I don't know…"

"If you are hesitant you can always change the settings later"

"OK, let's go with honey, I guess…"

"Confirm settings please"

"I, hm, I confirm"

"Please confirm by a kiss on the lips"

"What?!" I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

"The confirming kiss is new protocol designed to avoid mistakes, sometimes irreversible"

"Hm, okay…"

I took a step forward to the android and placed a hesitant kiss on its lips. It was warm, which was a pleasant surprise. I found myself closing my eyes and… enjoying this kiss. I pulled myself after a second.

"Settings confirmed"


	2. Chapter 2 - Walls

The android's LED light blinked yellow for an instant as it closed his eyes. When he opened them back up, the atmosphere around him shifted. From a cold robot to a warm smiling… Person? I was astonished. Of course, it was only Connor running the "Perfect Lover" program, being the kind and supportive "partner" he was advertised to be, but… It was so convincing. If it wasn't for the blinking light I would really think he is a real human being.

Still looking at it in the eyes, I thought I needed to be careful. Even thought, I was looking for company when I purchased it, I have to see it for what it is. An alignment of one's and zero's. No soul. No love. I don't want to be hurt again.

"Is something wrong Honey?" It asked, puzzled, looking concerned.

"No, it's nothing." I said, trying to put on my most persuasive fake smile.

"Well, Ok. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Great, it said turning on its heels and heading to the kitchen, how about blueberry and banana pancakes?"

"Yes, it's my favorite" I whispered the last word almost to myself. Connor than stopped and made half of a turn.

"I know" it said winking playfully at me flashing me one of the most attractive smiles I had seen, before continuing on to the kitchen.

I felt my heart leap inside my chest. How can a machine be this handsome? I shook my head. More importantly, how does it have that kind of information about me? I sighed. Wow, I guess in 2038 your data doesn't belong to you anymore…

I then followed it to the kitchen. As I entered I saw it cracking the eggs and throwing the peel of the banana away. I could tell he knew what he was doing. Can't pretend to be the perfect lover if you don't how to cook I guess.

"Honey, how is the novel coming along?"

Again, how does it know that stuff? I replied hesitantly.

"Well, not so good to be honest. I'm struggling to come up with a sequel that I like and that I am satisfied with. The editor's deadline is coming and I am far from the 200 pages he asked me."

"I can feel that your tense, please sit and eat. I hope it will cheer you up."

I sat and it brought the plate and the maple syrup to me. The incredible aroma coming from under my nose made me realize I was in fact hungry. I grabbed my fork and started to dig in, Connor joined me at the table and just watch me eat. I took me mere minutes to be done with the food.

"Thank you, Connor, it was really delicious. I haven't taken the time to make myself a proper meal ever since…"

I stopped myself from saying anymore. I wasn't ready yet. I was staring at the wall when Connor's warm hand pull me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything if you're not ready, the android said its soft eyes piercing through my defenses. Just know that I am here for you."

I gazed at its face, almost trying to see his program processing through its eyes but nothing. It looked genuine, his expression looked truly concerned.

"Yes, thank you" I said breaking apart from its grip smiling unconvincingly.

His LED blinked yellow for a brief second. I think I even saw it frown ever so slightly. The normal blue light returned and its caring eyes with it. Preventing an awkward silence to form my phone rang. I pulled it out from the unique pocket of my skirt and looked at the screen. More than happy to escape the situation I hurriedly picked up.

"Hey Aaliyah! What's up?"

"Hi baby girl! How have you been doing? Haven't seen you in forever!"

I massaged my temples and deeply frowning. I wasn't ready for my best friend's cheerful and over the top personality before noon.

"I know. I'm sorry. I am struggling with the sequel and it's taking more time than I've anticipated. I've just been really busy."

"Since you're busy I'll go ahead and do the dishes, Honey."

I quickly placed my hand over the speaker praying Aaliyah didn't hear that. But it was too late.

"Wait a minute. Did that man just called you 'Honey'?" She asked in an ecstatic tone.

"Oh boy here we go" I whispered rolling my eyes, as Connor walked towards the sink.

"Oh my God! You bitch! You didn't tell me you had someone now! Busy! Yeah, right. Now I know your hands were full but not with your pen. I'm so happy that you're FINALLY moving on. I mean who cares about that douchbag, plus it's been two years since he left you for that android."

From the corner of my eye I saw Connor's light flash yellow but didn't paid much attention to it. I was too busy actually trying to talk over Aaliyah.

"You really deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved baby girl! And may I ask who is the lucky one?" I felt my throat tightening.

"Well, hum, actually, you see… Connor is not exactly a man."

"What?"

Again, Connor's light shifted to yellow.

"It's an android"

"WHAT?! Are fucking kidding me Em? Don't tell me you're fucking in love with that piece of plastic or whatever!"

"No, of course, not!"

Connor's LED flashed red for a split second before returning to the usual blue.

"It's just that I felt lonely in my apartment. And I thought having someone around me for a while would help me to rebuild my self-confidence to eventually start dating again, you know."

For a second, she didn't say anything.

"You're lucky I was about to send yo ass to Arkham Asylum… Anyway, when can I come see you?"

Her tone became lighter and I sighed in relief. Only Aaliyah could make such an old and obscure reference.

"Let's say on Saturday? 2:00 pm?"

"Awesome, we'll talk some more about that… thing."

"Sure." I laughed nervously.

"Bye baby girl take care"

"Yeah, you too Aaliyah."

I hang up, tilted my head back and took a deep breath.

"She sounds like a handful" Connor said finishing up the dishes, his back facing me.

"To say the least, yeah."

My eyes then wondered on my holographic clock. It was already late and I had fallen behind schedule.

"Connor, I'll be in my office, I said getting up quickly. I really have to progress on the book. Please just do whatever you do and… entertain yourself." Connor than grabbed my arm and pulled me back effortlessly close to him.

"Don't I deserve a small reward for cooking and cleaning?" He was wearing that same seductive smirk as before.

"I-I, hum…" I completely lost my composure.

"A simple kiss will do" he whispered closing in the distance between him and me.

"Uh, OK…" I closed my eyes. Again, that warm sensation on my lips felt really unfamiliar but I would lie if I said I didn't like it.

"There, I feel better now." He winked again showing is perfectly aligned teeth. It truly was designed to seduce, I thought to myself.

I've worked for hours. I even had lunch and dinner in front of that damn computer and I was exhausted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes"

Connor then entered with a bottle of gin and two glasses.

"I thought you might need a break"

I smiled. "Thank you"

He poured us both some of the transparent liquid. Even though he didn't touch his glass once.

With the alcohol the conversation naturally flowed without struggle. We talked about a lot of things. He asked me about my parents, about my education and about my career. It felt weird not to return the questions but it felt nice to have the illusion that someone cared about me for once.

"How about I give you a back rub to help you relax a little bit? He stood up and walked behind my chair to place his hands on my shoulders. Yes, I can feel that you are really tense."

"Thanks Connor." I replied simply.

His hands were working magic on my stressed back and shoulders. I found myself closing my eyes to enjoy the massage. Slowly I felt the tip of his fingers lingering across my collar bone, then a little bit further in my décolletage. I started to breathe a little bit more heavily when I felt his lips kissing the nape of my neck as his hand reached further down in my bra. Turning my chair around he swiftly helped me up and hold me close against his broad chest. His kisses got deeper and deeper. While his first hand was fondling my breasts his second one started to caress my lower back. I quietly moaned, almost whispering. Briefly stopping his caresses, he lifted up my skirt to remove my underwear. My panties slid down to my ankles. He looks at me in the eyes, smirking. A sexual, almost animalistic, magnetism radiated from him. He gently pushed me to the table to make me sit and started to unbuckle his belt, whispering sensually in my ear.

"I'm going to make you feel good and fuck all your worries away."

 **Author's note:** Hi every one! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. You might have noticed I use "it" and "he" and change all the time. It's only to represent the fact that the character forgets that Connor is a machine but then remembers it. Anyway, let me know if you enjoy longer one like this one. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or the thing I should work on by writing a review.

PS: I do my best to write in proper English. However, English is my second language and I apologize if anything sounds weird.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Need Time

The alcohol clouds my judgment. I feel lightheaded. The way he whispers in my ear gives me goosebumps. It's true that my body wants this. I haven't had sex in more than two years. Not to mention passionate sex. But Connor just got here. I can't do that. Not now. I need time. He tries to reach in between my legs, but I stop him.

"No, please don't." I whispered, almost begging.

"Why?" he asked, still kissing my neck.

"I don't want to… I need time."

He stopped and looked at me perplexed.

"I don't understand. All day long, your stress level has been quite high I just thought sex would be a good way to relieve you."

I chuckled without any trace of humor.

"I mean, your hormonal level is peaking right now. And my captors indicate that you already started the secretion of lubricant for your vaginal walls."

What the fuck? I thought to myself. What was I expecting? I was forgetting about its true nature. It's just an android. It's not a person. This machine… This thing, can't possibly understand the complicated nature of true human feeling. I looked at it straight in the eyes to see he was looking back at me, frowning.

"If you're worried about my sexual abilities and capacities I was designed especially for this kind of mission. I have a wide range of sexual fetishes and preferences in my memory and can adapt to your preferred sexual behavior. For instance, if you prefer the dominant kind of partner I can perfectly ada-."

"No, that's not it." I interrupted, frustrated. There it was: reality. Slapping me in the face with all its might. Connor looks human, but it's only a piece of plastic. A cold mechanically articulated simulacra of a human. I was disgusted. More at myself than the android. I am so naïve, so stupid.

"In that case, if it's my sexual components, they had a lot of thought put into them also."

"STOP IT." I yelled, clenching my fists. "It has nothing to do with all this. It's about feelings, human emotions. Something you will never understand."

I saw Connor's LED blinking yellow, the crease in between its eyebrows deepened before he turned its face to its right. Preventing me from seeing its light again. The android took a step back.

"I'm sorry." It said simply. I bit my lip, I took out my frustration on it. None of this was its fault, it was just doing what it was programmed to do. Read out my various chemical levels and offer me sex at the best time possible. There was no way a machine would take into consideration the irrational, human aspect of sex. I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I placed a gentle hand on its face to guide its eyes towards me. "It's just that, as you know, my ex-fiancé left me for… One of your kind. And I just need time."

"I understand, you are not comfortable around androids because of a bad experience and hearing me talk like that reminded you that I was nothing more than a mindless, heartless robot. Is that right?" He asked, piercing right through me.

How could he possibly pick that up? There's something different about Connor. Around him, I can forget who I am talking to, unlike the other androids I encountered. I frowned, looking at its face closely, analyzing its expression. He was looking at me straight in the eyes. Looking concerned, worried. Maybe even, sad?

"What is different about you, Connor?" I asked softly.

I saw the light turn yellow and once again Connor turned its face keep me from seeing it. It averted my gaze.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe because I'm a brand-new model, especially designed to develop close and intimate relationship with my owner." It turned its face back to me, smiling innocently.

"Sure…" I said without much conviction. "Anyway, let's go to sleep, it's already late." I paused. "Do you… sleep, Connor?"

"Not really, but my 'stand by' mode is the closest to sleeping. During that time, many of my functions are deactivated and my thirium pump decelerate."

I replied with a smile. I pulled up my underwear and grabbed its hand and guided the android to my bedroom. I turn to it.

"Hum, are you laying down in 'stand by'?"

"I can be if you want me to. Plus, I have a special cuddle program installed."

"Awesome." I said still smiling. Somehow, I felt really bad for yelling and wanted to repay its patience. I know didn't make sense to feel bad for hurting a machine's 'feelings' but I couldn't help myself.

I let go of his hands to grab a nightie. I looked at him bashfully and started to undress. I slipped out of my shirt and skirt revealing my black laced lingerie. I took a brief look at Connor. The android was bashfully looking at the ground. I smiled, how cute. I unhooked my bra and I could have sworn I was Connor peeping. But it was dark and it was only for a moment so I wasn't so sure. I slipped inside my black see-through nightie and walked towards the android.

"Are you lucky that you can't blush?" I smiled. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. We're going to have to buy you some sleepwear. For now, how about you just 'sleep' in your underwear?"

"Ok" It said, reaching for its tie. I simply watched as the beautifully crafted android revealed its well-advertised features. It slowly unbuttoned its white shirt to unveil a tall, broad and fit torso. I bit my lips. If I didn't know better I would think it's trying to turn me on again. He then proceeded to take off its pants. I tried my best not to look at his bulge, but what can I say? I a grown woman with needs. Let's just say I wasn't disappointed. I then climbed onto the bed and laid down.

"You coming?"

"Yes." Connor joined me. And wrapped his lean, but strong arms around me. I haven't felt this kind of warmth in so long.

"Good night, Connor."

"Good night, Honey."

Soon I let the sweet embrace of darkness envelop me and fall into a deep slumber. Before abandoning my consciousness, I think I felt Connor kissing my forehead and murmuring something in my ear, but I can't recall what it said.

That night I had a wild dream about forbidden, taboo, rough sex with 5 androids, all spitting image of Connor. No need to say I enjoyed my night.

The next days go by smoothly. I am really happy I decided to get Connor in the end. It's a huge help not only around the house but also for my mental health. I felt my self slowly but surely putting the pieces of my shattered soul back together. I felt myself confidence slowly coming back. I don't know how a machine can make me feel so alive but it does. With the days my relationship with Connor deepened. I wasn't ready yet to go below the belt with him, but gradually I felt more and more comfortable touching its body, feeling its skin and kissing its lips.

I was helping Connor with the dishes right after lunch when I heard the doorbell ring. That's right, it's Saturday, Aaliyah said she would visit me. All week I tried to not think about this moment. I know Aaliyah's strong opinion about androids and I apprehended the conversation.


End file.
